


Ruhana Prompts

by loayi



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Summary: 零散脑洞整理
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. 桃金娘

遥远的国度。

王子王女继承王位必须满足几个条件：

1⃣️是alpha

2⃣️在成人时必须让omega顺利怀崽

3⃣️omega是经过甄选稀少族群 对alpha有选择权

王子流川枫有个缺陷：天生不能闻到气味（发青期）所以无法进行交配，无法满足条件二无法继承王位。

无法继承王位就对王室无用，所以被其他alpha驱逐了。

流川枫为了活命躲进了森林，隐姓埋名。

樱木花道是没落神秘贵族遗子omega，收到王室的邀请参加成年舞会。

之所以神秘是因为没人知道他们的发青期是什么时候。

樱木花道走进皇宫就吸引了男女alpha争相献媚。

花花见过太多优秀alpha，不是很激动。

流川枫的王子兄弟想继承王位且看中了独一无二的花花，想在舞会结束后就和花花进行造崽。

花花知道他的用意，没有拒绝，去了房间。

王子兄弟说快让我闻闻你的味道。

花花一笑，那也得看你有没有本事让我散发味道。

王子兄弟使尽浑身解数，没有用，花花完全没有反应。

花花穿好衣服走，留下一句：你配不上我。

王子兄弟感到被羞辱记恨花花，安排猎人要把花花弄死。

花花回去路上发现有人跟踪，非常害怕。

因为他的族群除了beta只剩他一个omega 他不能让族群断子绝孙。

花花就让车夫赶路，一定要赶在桃金娘开花前回到部落。

桃金娘开花=花花发青期

马车中途坏了，beta身受重伤。

下雨了。

森林里的桃金娘开出一朵粉色的小花。

花花感觉身体涌入热流，发青期来了。

花花躲进桃金娘花丛，十分痛苦。

流川枫担心花圃被雨水冲烂所以冒雨出门。

花丛中，居然发现一个绝美的omega。

花花见到农夫打扮的男人，太绝望了，但是发青期不做他会死的。

他抬头看来人，天，好像还不赖！

流川枫很震撼，因为他第一次闻到了味道。

花香混着信息素香，aplha本能觉醒。

两人在雨里疯狂xxx。

过程中所有鲜花（不管时节）都开了。

一觉醒来，花花恢复，对流川枫说：昨天就当是我的恩赐吧。

流川枫没有介意他的话。

反倒因为闻到了从来没有闻到过的气味，不想让花花走。

花花的beta车夫需要时间疗伤，于是花花暂时住下来。

花花此时的想法是：我才不要跟农夫在一起。

王子发现了花花踪迹，下令务必把人带回。

追兵找到小树林，亮出兵器。

流川枫除了闻不到气味其他都是顶级中的顶级，三两下就把追兵干掉了。

花花看到流川枫保护自己，产生了动摇。

beta车夫伤好了，花花坐上马车。

流川枫送了一把十分精致的紫宝石匕首，说给你防身用。

还做了一把纯金的可以模仿布谷鸟叫声的哨子，说用哨音告诉我安好。

花花有点感动。

回到部落后，花花每天都在看那把紫色的小匕首。

太精美了，从没见过这么好看的武器。

花花就去查资料，才发现流川枫的真实身份。

花花开心极了，独自一人出发前去寻找遗失的王子。

老国王生病命不久矣。

他想见见所有子女，让人把流川枫找回来。

王子就顺水推舟打算借此机会把流川枫杀掉。

王子一直暗中在找樱木花道，等花花一出森林立刻找到了他并将他囚禁。

王子通过方式寻找到让花花发青的办法，在牢房里准备了很多桃金娘花朵。

王子说：花期过了没事，我就等待结果期。

紫宝石的匕首割不断牢房的铁链。

花花拿起纯金小哨子吹，盼望这声音能传递到流川枫耳朵里。

赶到皇宫的流川枫听到布谷鸟叫声，大惊。

带着武器寻到牢房。

流川枫看到因二度发青期即将到来而虚弱的花花，隔着铁门握住他的手。

他这才知道事情的来龙去脉。

流川枫从前愿意放弃王位，现在也是。

但是他不愿意看到国家落到一个卑鄙小人手中，更不希望花花为他生崽。

流川枫就和王子对决。

王子阴险耍诈，流川枫肩膀被刺伤。

但顶级alpha就是顶级alpha，闻到一丝丝花花的味道后武力值暴涨。

一剑结果了王子。

流川枫感到牢房把花花公主抱到自己原来的房间。

流川枫：我肩膀受伤了不能动，你自己来吧。

花花根本忍不住直接坐了上去。

过程中，流川枫表情痛苦（因为不想服从生理冲动而成结）。

樱木花道：很难受吗？

流川枫：我可以忍。

樱木花道看到他肩膀上都是血，帮他舔，说：我一直很想见你，我的王子。

流川枫：你会爱上当农夫的王子吗？

樱木花道：我爱上了种桃金娘的王子～

两人正式结合。

流川枫带樱木花道回到了森林，养了一大片桃金娘。

第二年桃金娘开花的时候，小木屋里传来阵阵花香，还有崽崽们的哭喊声。

the end


	2. 收音机

樱木花道是电台主持人，艺名road。

流川枫是电台忠实听众。

流川枫去北京出差，因为vpn断了所以很长一段时间没有听到road的声音。回到日本以后发现节目下架了，打电话问发生了什么。工作人员说因为主播发表了不正当言论，所以被解雇了。

流川枫去看当时的新闻，原来说樱木花道在采访市长时压抑不住怒意在节目中说了脏话。

流川枫觉得很遗憾，在路德的推上发了私信，说这些年听节目的感受，等等。

樱木花道看到私信，感动。

看来世界上还是有人理解他的。

于是两人开始在推特上聊天，成了网友。

聊着聊着聊出感情，流川枫提议见面。

樱木花道怕见光死，但是又特别想见见网路背后的人。

到了约定时间，爵士酒吧。

樱木花道非常紧张。

流川枫进来，找到他（联络过说是红头发）。

颜值✓✓✓✓✓

三观✓✓✓✓✓

两人当晚就xoxo了。

然后发生点事。

樱木花道找到在电视台的工作，成为了家喻户晓的晨间秀主播。


	3. 能不能看看你的包里有什么

和 @kloudyes 一起玩的游戏。

规则：

可以任意设定流花角色或者AU。

设定两人有什么样的包。

设定两人包里有什么。

为什么会有这些东西。

有趣的是 不同AU中 我和Klo在花花的物品中出现了重合！！笑死2333

如果集美有兴趣的话，也可以一起玩哟~

==========================

当红摇滚歌手樱木花道在全国办巡回演唱会。排练、演出、歌迷见面会轮番轰炸，中间还要接受各种采访。这天他排练完已经是深夜，记者和摄像已经在休息室等了。

记者：嗨，樱木先生，晚上好！排练辛苦了！前天在东京巨蛋的演出十分成功，祝贺您！

（花花内心：好累好累好累浑身肌肉酸痛我的天哪都已经十二点了这采访要多久啊）

花花：啊~采访工作辛苦~叫我樱木就可以了。采访请多多指教~啊对了，这是给两位准备的乐队签名海报和CD，感谢支持。

记者：哇！太意外了！多谢！！樱木桑您体力好棒哦！听工作人员说练习八小时，现在您还这么有精神！啊，不能耽搁太晚，那让我们言归正传。（记者看到樱木背的挂了吧唧和贴纸的小牛皮双肩包）我们能看一看您的包里有什么嘛？

（花花内心：……啥？）

花花转念一回想，是他记错了。不是音乐杂志，晚上排的是时尚杂志。同时礼物也送错了。他也没有特地准备，包是平时常用的，里面全是杂物。

花花：我包里东西超级多~

记者：哈哈哈哈哈，没事！观众喜欢看到艺人最真实的一面，如果实在不方便我们会剪掉，我和摄像签了保密协议的。您拿出物品，说一下为什么不能没有它的理由。

花花想尽快结束采访回去睡觉，于是从背包里慢慢拿出物品。

润喉糖/保温瓶

花花：这是润喉糖，很凉。（掰2颗给记者和摄像，再给自己1颗）还挺好吃的吧。保温瓶是经纪人配的饮料，不能喝太冰太烫，要保护嗓子。味道不是很好，不过已经喝完了。瓶子上的贴纸是乐队的logo，刚成立时自己画的。绝版了哈。

一个A4大小笔记本和一只圆珠笔

花花：有时候想曲子会随时记一下，这本子还行，就是容易翘角。现在用手机更多。笔记本内容不能给你们看，呵呵。

几张CD和CD机/MD/air pods/Sony降噪耳机

花花：啊，这些我每次出远门都会带，所以我都用大包，看心情用吧。大部分是我喜欢的歌手的歌，比如wands还有zard，CD听感觉不一样。MD是怀旧情结，这是红色的，歌迷送的。再次谢谢送礼物的歌迷朋友！

1台Ipad pro

花花：买来练习作曲用的。或者……看电影。最近出了太鼓和日本筝，很有趣。（当场演示了一段自己的得意之作，包括经纪人在内表情微妙。）

花花：还用来视频，当然，还有手机也不能忘。

耳塞

花花：坐飞机时候用的。不过这个塞上什么都听不见，有些危险。

墨镜两副口罩一包

花花：出门会带。就……保护隐私？歌迷们理性又热情，爱你们~粉色这副我经常带，但是比较难配衣服。黑色的，经典不衰~。

一件连帽衫

花花：啊。

记者：嗯嗯嗯嗯？怎么了？

花花：啊~就是件衣服。连帽衫很舒服，回酒店以后就穿这件。

记者：樱木桑！谢谢您的配合！采访结束！另外我想问问，这个包上挂的是小话筒吗？

花花：（拿起红色金属小话筒挂坠）这个吗？是定做的护身符！开过光哦。哈哈哈。

记者：好可爱呀！可以拍照吗？

花花：可以！

记者和摄像走出休息室，摄像去吸烟室抽烟。

记者：抽好了没啊，洋平哥~快点抽！我们还要赶车！！回去还要剪视频呢！

摄像：你等等。刚刚那件衣服，我怎么见过似的？

记者：广告看多了吧，你买的起supreme？

摄像：是吗？可能吧。

继续走。

摄像：不对。晴子，你再想想。那件红色supreme很特别，肯定不是广告商的。

记者苦思冥想。

记者：！

摄像：是不是想起来了？

记者：= =史上最短翻包时间记录保持者流川先生。采访时穿的红色的，那是我头一回见他穿山本耀司以外的衣服。我想起来了想起来了！！！

摄像：他那件是红色的，樱木桑居然也有。看来他们真的私底下关系很好呢！

记者：= =你有当狗仔的潜质诶。

*史上最短翻包时间记录保持者流川先生的翻包视频由于视频时间太短，没有播出。

流川先生身上只有一个黑色钱包，里面塞了信用卡、钱、还有一张不可公开的照片。

花花终于回到酒店，回到了超级大的只有一个人的总统套房。因为巡回，他已经住了半年的酒店了。刚在保姆车上睡了一路，跟成员道别后他打开facetime呼叫流川枫。

第一次没人接，重拨。

第二次没人接，重拨。

第三次没人接，接通了。

花花：太慢了！喂，你怎么不穿衣服！！

流川看着屏幕那头穿着自己套头衫的花花：刚从浴室出来。你为什么穿我的衣服？

花花：旅途好伙伴~我当睡衣穿

流川：裸睡比较好

花花：咳咳。

流川：怎么？感冒了吗？

花花：我下面的确没穿衣服。

流川瞬间脑内了那个画面，很诱人。

流川：show me

花花脸微红，慢慢把摄像头往下挪：他想你了。

流川：衣服撩上去，张开腿。按照我说的做。

……

两人视频sex结束，脸色都泛着思念的红。

一红一黑两台ipad被竖了起来，流川枫隔空伴奏，花花隔空唱起了情歌。

end


	4. 精灵花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可爱张女士给的灵感～

京都府京都市承认同性伴侣关系。

在医疗租房福利等方面不再受阻碍🎉

随便来一发，构思不是很完善，先写着。

来源朋友聊天+《今夜在浪漫剧场》

流川枫是个穷学生，过着在便利店打工的日子。

同时他还是个电影宅男，很喜欢看电影。

他省吃俭用买了一张老片的蓝光影碟（高价品）。

名叫《花道上的精灵王子》。

这电影是他生活的bgm。

有天他看到有个电影宣传，类似电影漫展宣传会有精灵王子历代主演出席。

他以为可以见到初代精灵王子樱木花道就去了。

抽签，买不到票。

流川枫只好忍痛买了黄牛票，口袋里仅剩的💰全部贡献。然，漫展上没看到樱木花道。

流川枫气不打一出来，被坑了钱还上了当。

正好黄牛卖票的又再兜售手办，流川枫让他还钱。

双方大打出手，警察出动，拘留一天。

流川枫觉得人生没劲透了，又打开了他的bgm。

看到花花盛世美颜，心中默念：要是能见到你就好了。

因为影碟机比较老，突然炸了。

流川枫丧到极点，只好睡觉。

他把餐巾纸当成许愿签，系在🎐上。

当晚是七夕。

风铃叮铃铃。

流川枫进入梦乡。

醒来。

卧槽。

房间里出现一个了红发精灵王子！！

跟电影里一模一样！

精灵王子就是樱木花道！

喜欢打人。哈哈哈哈哈

巴拉巴拉。发生点什么。

两人反正住一起。

精灵花只喝露水吃花瓣水果有机菜。

流川枫穷鬼哪有钱买！

但是他喜欢花花，只能努力准备有机菜和水。

巴拉巴拉。

最后精灵花花放弃永恒，成为人类。

放弃了在电影中的人生。

当晚流川枫就和人类花💕💕💕💕


	5. 3p

花花是科学家

要搞什么拯救人类实验（科幻片里有长生不老的仪器类似那玩意儿吧）

他在样本库里找到一个人

流川枫

各项全能能力💯基因优秀

花花就想让他参加实验用奖金引诱

说服过程中流小川被花花的美色+性格吸引

流小川：奖金以外，我想跟你约会

单身狗花花同意了。

约会后花花动心了，也有点怕出问题。

流小川履行承诺，去了。

Oh☹️

实验结束，花花拥抱了流川枫。

花花：太好了！你没事！

流小川：……

流川川：你好

花花：😱

花花想方设法要把流双川变回去，但是不行。

细胞分裂一次就不能复原了。

流小川也很无语，适应了一段时间。

流川川深得流小川真传，也很喜欢花花。

花花本来就很喜欢流小川，又发现喜欢流川川。

跟他俩开诚布公。

花花：我喜欢上你们两个了。

流小川点头，对流川川：我没问题

流川川：我也没问题

然后

就顺理成章了


	6. 棒球洞

棒！球！洞！

酷儿：queer

背景是流川向花花表白了，但是花花没有接受，对感情对流川还很混沌。

酷儿新人加盟湘北篮球队。

高中嘛，流言四起，某欲膨胀。

有人就各种诋毁，酷儿无所谓，高高兴兴地递交了入部申请书。

花花知道队里来了个酷儿，受到流言影响以及自己看到的（酷儿喜欢在男洗手间化妆放学穿女装），花花就给他起了个绰号：小公主。

小公主在洗手间看着花花调戏他，花花难堪脸红，更新绰号为变态小公主。此时酷儿发话了：我不喜欢这个。要不你叫我小洞……或者小球也行。🥰

花花：……🙄

酷儿：哎哟跟你开玩笑啦。公主就公主吧，我在寻找我的王子。嘻嘻。（看了眼花花上半身）你觉得我怎么样，红发王子？👅👅

花花差点揍他。

（公主对花花是有亲切感的，因为这个外号非常客观且没有侮辱成分，他本来穿的就像公主 👸🏻）

酷儿打球挺厉害，经常跟花花说黄话。花花想避而远之，练习开始不配合。

练习完，流川枫（让他当个队长）：一心二用就出去。

然后流川枫接过了小公主递来的毛巾。

小公主反正荤素不忌，对流川枫也是一样的。

小公主：流川王子，我特别喜欢球。👉👈

流川不说话（公主的话没毛病），擦脸。

小公主：我想跟你一起玩球呐。👅👅

流川枫：什么时候。

花花插嘴：不可以！！你们不能一起玩球（他知道此球非彼球）。😤

小公主嘿嘿笑。

花花：不可以跟他一起玩球！😠😤

流川：他打得很好。🤔

花花（突然受伤）：你……！🥺😰

流川：他打得比你好。😒

花花捏紧拳头，瞪了两人一眼，又不能动手，走了。

花花一个人去公园荡秋千散心。心思敏感的小公主看到，想可能是下午自己言行过分了，就走过去。

小公主：我的雷达告诉我，队长喜欢你。😋😚

花花脸红！

小公主：吼吼吼，看我说中了吧！做过了吗？感觉怎么样？😎😙😙😙

花花：你再口无遮拦我真的要打你了（他的表情可不是这样的）😖

小公主：哇，非双向？？😳😳😳😳

花花：我应该喜欢女生的🤕

小公主：你真没劲。🥱🥱🥱

花花：？

小公主：那么好的棒棒在面前，竟然无动于衷！我真替队长惋惜，要是他喜欢我，我绝对会让他爽得不想动。🥴

花花：你能好好说话吗？😓😓

小公主：我这么说话怎么了？犯法了？让我喜欢的人爽有什么不对？只要可以让他开心，我什么都愿意做的！可惜，我现在只能纸上谈兵。🤪🥳😏🧐😛

花花心里有一种神奇的感觉，他突然发现小公主很纯情。他找到了共鸣。

他开始喊小公主名字，开始看到小公主的优点了，开始跟他交朋友了。

小公主换了女生衣服，被一帮人围住，那些人打算欺负他。

同学就各种污言秽语骂小公主，小公主恶狠狠瞪他们。

小公主打不过十个人，此时樱木出现了。

救了他。

小公主挨揍时没哭，但他看到蕾丝花边裙被扯坏了，哭了。

花花产生共情，安慰：放心吧！以后他们不敢了！✊🤛

小公主：哭，这件是限量版，现在买不到的！哭😭

花花：（……原来哭这个）

花花犹豫再三：我带你去个地方(人妖服装店)，那里可能有裁缝。😑

小公主停止啜泣。

这个时候花花内心接受酷儿了。

他开始正视流川枫的感情。

某天，体育馆就剩流花两人。

流川枫看了花花一眼，花花马上眼神躲避。

流川枫不多言，打算走。

花花：流川。

流川站停。

花花思忖语句：你喜欢打直球……

流川：进攻不需要犹豫。

花花：明白了。

花花：那你接好了！

花花大步向前，献上初吻！


	7. 怎样才能追我哥

流花是兄弟

花花很热情也很奔放 很早就开始恋爱

但是换男朋友就像换衣服

他总是跟哥哥流川抱怨 男朋友们不行满足不了他

但好像又并没有努力去找好男友

总是这样无所谓地恋爱 

然后跟哥哥抱怨男朋友们差劲

哥哥本来觉得兄弟之间不该有啥

一直压抑自己

弟弟贴上来也很冷淡

但是因为弟弟一直跟他讲那方面的事 

而且一直在暗示自己欲求不满

所以有一天说了一句 “我要是能帮你就好了”

第二天弟弟就直接洗香香脱的一干二净躺在哥哥床上

说 “come help me”

做了一番思想斗争的哥哥最终放弃抵抗

跑到床上去了

两个人做得超开心

弟弟幸福地说 

哥哥你比他们都强

哥哥说 那你不开心就来找我吧

然后弟弟再也没跟别人谈过恋爱

花花曲线救国勾搭到了流川 哈哈


	8. traveler

Just a random thought  
听歌时脑洞一闪：

来自未来的流川枫由于穿梭机故障掉落在90年代纯手工人力的日本（内心：坏也给我坏到2020啊喂）。他走到自动贩卖机前出于习惯，眨眨眼嘛都没出来，绝望，历史书上写远古人使用纸币。快饿死的时候，他遇到上大学打工的樱木花道，小花把自己的食物分给了他。流川报答，用脑波送贫穷小花去美国玩了一趟（类似VR）。

流川枫回到过去的背景：

未来人太过依赖自动化都退化成了软骨鸡，自然分娩的力气也没了，只能在小瓶子里灌注营养液。由于被科技反噬，为了自保，只能通过远古时代的人力进行机械式修改和破坏。可是因为都是软骨鸡没有人有这种力气。未来世界的领袖之子 流川枫是自然分娩的小孩，拥有罕见的（正常人）体力。领袖要求他去其他世界找man power，流川枫就去了。

流川枫起初把穿梭机时间定在2020，太远古他不适应。but事已至此，将错就错。

流花两人接触了一阵子。

樱木花道接受了流川枫是未来人的事实。

流川枫为了让花花帮助他修机器和回到未来世界帮忙打败科技大军，秉持互利互惠原则，用脑波给花花解决了很多实际问题（包括模拟sex的感觉 233333）

樱木很喜欢流川枫，喜欢他带来的新鲜感。

流川枫从来没有接触过其他人的肉体。看到樱木花道无意间露出的裸体，他有点异样想碰的冲动，但压制住了。

通过樱木花道，流川枫认识了人力大军（樱木军团等人）。大家很仗义，而且也收到了流川枫的恩惠（各种脑内爽2333），就答应了。

远古樱木人力军团大战未来冷冰冰机器大军，打开了尘封已久的未来世界中枢的铁锈大门。

领袖送给军团每人一套新科技发财致富。

在穿梭机前送别。

众人依依不舍。

流：你可以呆这里，这里更先进。

花：可我在这总觉得格格不入，这里没有skinship。（看了流川枫一眼）

流川枫不懂。

花花踏步上前抱住了他。

这是流川枫人生中第一次肌肤之亲。

过了一阵子。

樱木花道在机械工作中第无数次想到了流川枫。用他留下来的小工具一秒解决堆积成山的工作。回想起两人的种种，花花有些神伤。他可以接受流川枫是未来人，但两人有原则性的纷争（相处的时候讨论过未来人如何恋爱交往，花花是不能接受的）：花花要跟他谈恋爱就必须有肌肤之亲，但流川枫的世界对不提倡肉体纠缠，倡导神交和心灵融合。

花花不想放弃原则，即便喜欢也没有表白。

回家路上经过自动贩卖机，正想投币，里面自动跳出一罐咖啡。

花花以为只是故障，去买。

但贩卖机的小门怎么也打不开。

花花确信是故障了。

骂了句蠢机器。

啪嗒，门开了。

花花惊，站起来凑近看贩卖机。

又掉出来一罐。

再骂一句蠢机器。

小门又开了。

这一波骚操作小花理解不能。

这东西太古早，人像语音识别还不能同步。

流川枫边说边出现在他面前。

花：你怎么又来了！又要找人帮你们打架？

流：不，我们开始吃自然食物，体力增加了。

花：那？

流：我忘不了那个拥抱。

花：呃，我没有其他意思。

流：拥抱的感觉我怎么模拟都模拟不出来。

花：那还用说？

流：再抱一下可以吗？

花：你跑这么远就为这？你不能在未来找个人抱吗？

流：试过，感觉不一样。

花：……

流：就抱一下。

花张开双臂，来吧！

流抱住他，很久没动。

流：你出汗了，脖子上黏糊。

花：不喜欢可以松手。

流没有松手。

花花内心嘻嘻。

流：书上说以前人们热衷接吻，我很好奇是什么感觉。

花：你拿我当试验品？我拒绝。

流：樱木。

花：嗯？

流：我喜欢你，想跟你发展肌肤之亲。你愿意就吻我吧。

花花笑开。

两人在自动贩卖机前打啵。

流川以此走进新世纪大门。开始观摩一种名为DVD的玩意儿学习。

樱木花道问你不回未来了吗。

流川枫：未来没有你，我选择现在。

哈哈哈

歌曲是韩国女团f(x)的traveler

很前卫很棒


	9. 歌舞伎

流花来自有名的歌舞伎世家。

樱木花道家以京都为中心表演，流川家以东京为中心。

樱木的两位祖父都是人间国宝，父母意外去世，由外祖父母们培养长大。

流川枫父亲和祖父是推进传统与现代文化结合的先锋，国内外名声正盛。

花花三岁上台表演，六岁正式开始学习。

枫枫两岁上台表演，以其惊人的颜值和天然呆举动收获粉丝，随后开始随父亲学习，六岁开始登台。

樱木家主要演女形。七岁的花花去帮爷爷打酱油，画女形妆。眼角处画了红色颜影，戴上假发套，穿一身精美红色演出服，光着脚丫子在后台跑来跑去的时候，碰到了正要去签到的穿着西装的七岁流川枫。

Oh，枫枫对花花一见钟情。

花花心想这人怎么一直盯着我，就问签到大叔他是谁？枫枫拿出红色小木钉，把它塞到自己的名字孔里。

枫枫含蓄地说：你很可爱。

软萌的花花听到后乐上天，指指签到板上的小木钉，说我叫樱木花道，是花、道、哟。

（花道能指歌舞伎演员进出场时的木质平台，以前观众在谢幕时向演员撒花瓣。这个我也是偶然间知道的 哈哈）

枫枫和妈咪一起来看表演，看到了卖力演出的花花。枫枫觉得生活里除了歌舞伎还是歌舞伎，训练很累，他只想睡觉，好不容易假期又被老妈从床上拉起来，心情本来很差的。看到花花后，他闹别扭的心情变好了。回到家居然主动要求爸爸延长训练时间。

平时要上学，放学后练习表演，所以两人只能暑假见面。两家人也属于竞争合作关系，樱木家没有父亲，所以流川家很照顾花花。流川爸爸打算让花花和枫枫合演一次，增进交流。

化妆间两个人都光着上半身，枫枫看到了花花素颜，脸一红。

花花：你能不能帮我画画眉毛？今天大叔生病了没来。我画不好眉毛。

枫枫帮花花画眉毛，一不小心紧张画歪了。

枫枫：……对不住

花花：！！！（生气）

花花赶紧把脸上的白粉都抹掉，涂油，重新画。

急急忙忙地油流进眼睛里，疼。但要赶不及上台了。

花花就骂枫枫：你肯定是故意的！你就要让我出丑！外面记者等着看我们家笑话呢！我跟你势不两立！！

枫枫笨嘴拙舌，花花一气之下跑到爷爷那里告状加画眉毛。

爷爷帮了忙，说：花花，你怎么能怪别人？自己的妆要自己画！这事你有错在先，完了得跟小枫道歉！

两人从小表现出专业素养，演出前的小插曲没有影响发挥。枫枫握着花花的小手退台。一走到后台，花花就把他的手给甩了，瞪圆眼睛：是爷爷让我给你道歉的，道歉就道歉！我就不应该拜托你，明天我去别的房间化妆！

枫枫一把抓住花花：是我不对，对不起。

花花气鼓鼓。

枫枫：怎样才不生气？

花花看着白净的枫枫：我要在你脸上练习！

枫枫点点头。

花花拿出眉笔和颜料，在枫枫脸上进行艺术创想。

完了，花花很满意，取了一块白布把枫枫脸上的图样印了下来。

枫枫问：是送给我的吗？

花花赶紧护住：这是我的！

枫枫：我也想把你的脸印下来。

花花想，也对，做人要知道礼尚往来。

于是枫枫也得到了花花的脸印。

花花虽然是人间国宝的孙子，但是班上小朋友们对歌舞伎没兴趣，枫枫是唯一一位同龄且有共同语言的。

两人每次分别都非常不舍。 学校里女生给花花写情书，他开心是开心，当天晚上打了个电话给枫枫：你学校里也有女生给你写情书吗！

枫枫：没注意，作业太多

花花（拿着电话双手叉腰）：那你就等着吧！

花花又害羞又激动，写信忘记写邮编，没送到枫枫那里。

花花以为枫枫喜欢他，但是左等右等没等到回信。

奶奶说，没给回信就是委婉的拒绝。

暑假又在歌舞伎剧场碰面，花花非常生气，除了表演，不跟枫枫讲话。

枫枫：你今天怎么回事

花花：哼。（举起一张白纸，上面写：友尽）

枫枫：？？？

花花：你没收到我写的信？

枫枫：什么信，电话里不好说？

花花：当然不是电话里能说的！我上次给你打电话说什么你记得不？

枫枫脸一红。

花花：到时间了！我去化妆了！今次我演少年武士，你演小樱公主！别忘词！

枫枫含笑点头。

演完了，花花开开心心回到化妆间。枫枫也进来了。花花看楞，哇塞，绝美！

正想说话，枫枫身边出现几个卡哇伊的小妹妹，搂着枫枫。

花花又生气了：我们要换衣服！观众不能来这里！

小妹妹们乖乖退场。

花花：信的事，你就当我没说吧！哼。

枫枫开窍了：那换我给你写。

花花一怔。

枫枫拿出一把小折扇，用细毛笔蘸颜料写：我喜欢你。吹干，展开给花花看，合上，插到花花武士装的腰带里。

枫枫：回家后我去邮局找一找，肯定能找到的。

花花脸红扑扑的，站在一旁发呆。

枫枫卸完妆，工作人员喊他去吃蛋糕。

花花爷爷也派人喊孙子去喝茶，临走前，花花啾了枫枫一口。

花花：我会抓紧时间做暑假作业的，爷爷说可以到你家小住！跟你一起练习！

枫枫心花怒放，捏住花花小手，回亲了好几口。

两人国中开始谈恋爱，还是只能暑假见面。

高一的时候花花的爷爷去世，歌舞伎界痛失国宝。樱木屋的传承都就留给了十六岁的樱木花道。花花悲痛的同时压力大到不行。媒体之类都在揣测樱木家未来的发展。点评说花道的演技缺乏磨砺，樱木家未来惹人堪忧等等。

花花某天练着练着就痛哭起来，不知道这么做有什么意义。

打开电视机看到对流川枫的采访，他已经正式袭名，马上就要进行公演了。

暑假樱木花道忙祖父的扫墓仪式，还要跟服装师傅和练习师傅排练，花花很想念流川枫，但出于一股不知名的情绪不想找他。

流川枫打电话过来樱木就让祖母说他在睡觉或者在练习。

花花每天疯了似地拉嗓，练习舞蹈动作。

祖母对花花说：花道啊，不想继承也没关系，我们更希望你能活出自己的人生。你可以去上大学，也可以去演戏，总之，想做什么都可以。想和什么样的人谈恋爱，也都可以。

花花对祖母说：我是真心喜欢歌舞伎的，一定要用自己的方式让大家看到崭新的樱木屋！

花花去找隐退的外公，潜心钻研。每天练习四小时以上。

他的变声期来的比较晚，声音变得奇怪，受到外公严厉训斥。

花花差点被骂哭，眼睛红红的。

外公说：现在樱木屋就指望你了，花道你得做出觉悟！

花花坚定点头，继续扯着嗓子练。

结束练习已是深夜，花花很疲惫。他跟流川枫上一回打电话时流川的嗓子已经很清亮了，吐词清晰音调美妙。花花想到自己嗓子哑哑的，不免担心起来。

他顿时非常想见流川，但知道自己这阵子对他态度差得要死，可能人家已经想把他甩了。

花花正发愁，听到敲门声。

流川枫穿着端正站在门口，合上手机：你不是在睡觉吗。

花花一惊。

流川枫：你为什么躲我，公演为什么不来。

花花头一低，不说话。

流川枫走进抱住他：公演选了你最喜欢的曲目，我练习了好久，就是为了让你开心一下。

花花忍不住，抱着流川枫哭。

几个月来的情绪终得发泄。

花花请流川枫到自己房间，里面全是和歌舞伎有关的摆饰，以及家人照片。还有一张流川枫的脸印。

花花演了一段剧给枫枫看。

枫枫鼓掌：很精彩！

花花：你喜欢我，当然帮我说话！你不觉得我声音很奇怪吗！

枫枫：你演的很好，能让人一下就记住。如果不是你，我是练不下去的。你也知道我以前很讨厌练习的。

花花想起流川枫为了少背台词而耍赖皮的情景，笑了。

花花高中毕业时决定去美国学习新艺术形式，暂时告别歌舞伎世界。流川枫也想学先锋艺术，就跟花花一起。

到美国以后两人第一次Doi。

爱情让花花有了一个灵感，编写了新版的武士恋爱物语。

流川枫接触了许多新的舞台方式，使用了尖端灯光投影。

两人合作，在拉斯维加斯免费公映造成轰动！

回国后，组成 流花屋，为沉寂许久的歌舞伎世界增添了蓬勃新血液。


	10. 方言

方言，江南吴语vs关中方言。

偶胖友陕西话是个半吊子，大噶随便酷酷。（我朋友陕西话是半桶水，大家随意看看）

\-------------

流川枫这天放学回家发现家门口停了辆私家车。

他放下书包准备进房间打游戏。

流川的妈妈正好从客厅出来，见到儿子就说：枫枫啊，租来咧啊。快点起汰手。

流川枫说了声“晓得咧”乖乖走进卫生间洗手。

流川妈妈：等歇起搭你樱木叔叔打声招呼。虎虎要来纳尼屋里住咯段辰光。枫枫，倪肚皮啊饿？啊要切点点心？

流川枫一听是虎虎来了，眼神一亮：妈妈你买各撒点心？

流川妈妈：倪最欢喜个小笼馒头，爸爸刚刚起买各。哈粉小笼，还热了酿的。

流川枫“啊呀”一声：妈妈，虎虎否欢喜切甜个么子。

流川妈妈疑问：今噶头买格小笼否甜个呀。倪切切试试捏？

流川枫一路小跑进客厅，看见了远道而来的樱木一家。

跟他一样上二年级的樱木花道果然对那笼蟹粉小笼皱起了眉头。

流川枫乖巧地对樱木夫妻打完招呼，坐到花花身边说：倪嘴翘得可以挂油瓶了。

樱木花道见到小伙伴很开心，但这里的方言他还是听不懂：请讲普通话！

流川枫改口：我说你的嘴上可以挂油瓶了，为什么不吃，这是蟹粉小笼。

樱木花道哼了一声：甜滴太，呃吃补成！呃向吃甑糕和三秦套餐。

流川枫夹了个热腾腾的小笼放到花花手上的骨碟里：你让我说普通话，你怎么还讲陕西话？

樱木花道得意地拿起筷子：咋撩，你话多滴很！呃就在你面前骚情了，你能咬呃一口？

说完，手上的筷子把小笼的皮戳了个洞，汤汁流了出来，溅到花花衣服上。

流川枫抽了张纸巾帮他擦，接着他给自己夹了个小笼：看好怎么吃，你个瓜怂。

虎虎：花花

今噶头：今天

哈粉小笼，还热了酿的：蟹粉小笼，还热着呢

切点点心：吃点点心

虎虎要来纳尼屋里住咯段辰光：花花要来我们家住段时间

虎虎否欢喜切甜个么子：花花不喜欢吃甜的东西

～～～

呃：我

咋撩：怎么，什么

瓜怂：白痴

骚情：讨嫌

三秦套餐：凉皮、肉夹馍和冰峰汽水（本人尽管位处太湖之滨，但对三秦套餐充满狂热，哈哈哈哈）


	11. 车站

我一早醒来发现积雪已有半米厚，心想糟糕这下肯定赶不上首班列车了。下一辆急行列车半小时以后到站，于是我急匆匆地穿上防寒服背上沉重的摄影设备前往车站。

才六点不到，街上一个人都没有。浅橘色的路灯亮着，在这方圆百里之内充当起太阳的角色。最近的雪多得让人厌倦，怎么铲都铲不尽。我在雪地里艰难前行，眼前是静谧的幽蓝。

漫长的十五分钟后我到达了初野站。这里的候车厅只是一个由村民们简单搭建的防雨棚，积雪似乎快把最上头那层薄薄的塑料板压塌了。我环顾四周，在不远处捕捉到一个跟我一样笨拙的身影。他大步跨进雪堆，用类似划水的姿势将没到膝盖处的雪推到一边。我推了推眼镜才看清——原来是个高中生模样的男子。他穿着厚重的羽绒服，没戴帽子，黑色的头发里夹着零散的雪屑。他走进站台，拍了拍衣袖，瑟缩着脖子望向来时的路。

我原想跟他打声招呼，可少年明显更愿意一个人呆着。距离车辆进站只剩十分钟了，我调整好背带准备过闸机。这时，有一个男生边大喊着“等等”边一路狂奔。

估计是睡过头了吧，我猜。这小子运气真好，要不是前面的走了同一条路，他铁定赶不上车。我转身的时候听到他说了声“早呀狐狸”，而对方的反应很淡漠。我有点庆幸，看来没打招呼是对的。

他们走到贩卖机前买了一罐热牛奶，红发小子朝我说“早上好”，我笑着回应他。

“您是其他地方来的？这站很少见到其他人。”他问。

“啊，我是东京电视台来取材的。你们俩是同学？”

“没错！”他说话时看了眼黑头发的男生，“哇，东京！你将来要去的地方，狐狸！”

“呵呵，你们几年级了？”

“高三。”

“啊，高三了。那今年是最后一次搭这条线上学了吧？怎么样，是不是对未来充满期待？”

红头发低头不停用手摩挲罐装牛奶，低语：“的确是呢，被您这么一说感觉好悲伤。”

走出人口负增长的小村庄去大城市闯荡是所有年轻人的梦想，少年的发言令我意外。

我走过闸机站在第一节车厢候车处，高耸凌厉的雪松林后还没传来鸣笛声。

呵欠连天的时候只有依靠尼古丁，我打算去角落里偷偷吸上一口。

可墙后的情景让我全身而退。

红发少年握紧黑发的手，靠在墙上任由他亲吻着。

那罐用来捂手的牛奶滚到了我的脚边。

\-----------

半夜看了个节目，设想了一下。

超高龄化的村庄本就缺少活力。

在什么都没有的严冬里就像走进了没有人烟的外星球。

几十年前能一同坐列车去上学的伙伴还很多，可时至今日就剩下了两人结伴。

九百多个清晨，无论春夏秋冬，你我都在车站相见。

列车每天都在循环行驶，没有尽头。

毕业的日子越来越近，青春之旅已临近尾声。

万物俱寂中我捕捉到你蓬勃的心跳。

我们那名为恋爱的旅程才刚刚开始。


	12. 荷尔蒙炸弹

流川枫因公出差两个月，红眼航班回国，进家门已经是半夜两点。

他挣扎着推开卧室门，梦寐以求的床就在眼前。

还有五步。

还有两步。

还有——

流川枫被一股突来的冲力扑倒在床。

黑暗中的双手开始扯下他的衣服皮带还有裤子。

对方精神抖擞念念有词：“什么航空公司啊，害我等了四个小时！”

流川枫刚想说话，樱木已经吻住了他的嘴。

看来花道是憋坏了，不能让困倦扫了他的兴。

作为一名各方面都满分的老公，流川枫咬了咬牙——上！

第二天天气晴朗，街边的乌鸦呀呀呀地叫了几声。

沉睡许久的流川枫终于从温暖的被窝中醒来，他摸了摸旁边，空的。

闹钟上显示现在是下午六点，看来花道下班还没到家。

十几个小时的飞机外加激烈翻滚，起床后的流川枫还是觉得有些不得劲儿。

樱木花道回家后看到顶着一头乱毛的流川枫，内心连连叹气。

樱木问：“我买了牛肉饭，要加个生鸡蛋吗？”

流川枫点点头，随后又改变了想法：“加温泉蛋。”

樱木把准备好的晚餐端到流川枫面前，问他：“我说你究竟睡到几点才醒的？”

流川枫没听出樱木话里有话，回了句：“六点半吧。”

樱木见他两三口就把饭给解决了，脸上更显疑惑：“你在国外没吃饱饭？”

“他们那有宗教信仰，吃了两个月的素食。”

“你还要吗？冰箱里还有培根。”

“不了，一会儿得写报告。”

樱木花道盯着他脸上淡淡的黑眼圈突然心疼起来，他心想这种事也没什么大不了的，拍了拍大腿去厨房给流川枫泡起了咖啡。

临睡前两人亲昵了会儿，气氛暧昧，樱木主动蹭了蹭流川。

流川吻着吻着，关灯前他趴在樱木胸前睡着了。

过完周末，流川枫终于休息够了。夜里他主动撩拨，花道张开身体欢迎他。

如火如荼的第一波刚刚结束，热情之火越来越旺。

流川枫压在花道身上喘气，饱含爱意的双眼看着意犹未尽的伴侣。

“不来了？”花道断断续续地问，这才哪儿到哪儿。

“改天吧。”流川枫亲了亲樱木的鼻子，随后翻下身。

“你！”樱木腾地坐起，眉间皱起多座小山。

“你明天也是早班，睡吧。”流川枫揉揉樱木的头发，赤身走进浴室。

樱木花道心中默念要忍耐要忍耐，可他此时已经不爽到了极点。

他掀开被子大步闯进浴室，冲里面大喊：“流川枫我忍你很久了！你出差回来那天我还没找你算账呢！”

淋浴头下那张淡然的脸无异于火上浇油。

“你该不是忘了吧？！”樱木拉高嗓门，“不记得了是吧！不记得那我告诉你！老子那天特地请了一天假，你知道我为此动用了多少人情嘛！你回来前我连续值了三轮36小时！但是！这不是我要说的重点！重点是，等我给你口完你居然睡着了！对，你瞪大眼睛也没用，事实就是你！睡！着！了！一次两次我可以忍。可今天呢，又是怎么回事！你自己爽完就完事了？”

流川枫震惊得说不出话。那天晚上他实在太累，努力回想也只是模糊一片。不可能……他会做出这么非人的事吗？记忆中缺失的一块让流川枫心虚地慢慢地关上水龙头。

他试探着说出一句“抱歉”。

交往这么久流川枫头一次向他主动认错，对樱木来说很是受用。这短暂的几秒足以让焦躁的头脑冷静下来。他们两个都是累成狗的住院医，偶尔轮班结束后连根手指头都不想动。压力越大的工作越需要体力来维系，同居以前樱木大部分业余时间都花在健身上，跑步攀岩样样不在话下。他忽然想起护士小妹给他八卦的一件事：据说流川枫以前高中里是篮球队主力，可他貌似打不了全场。流川前辈体力不太好呢——这句话在他脑海里响亮回荡。

我以前没发现你的体力这么差啊？樱木迫不及待想求证，但他很在乎伴侣的自尊心。话到嘴边变成了：“都一周了你时差还没倒过来！算了，我大人不记小人过。改天就改天吧！”

樱木晚上回到家邮箱里跳出一条广告——必杀技！如何让他欲罢不能！他很快扫完文章，理由无非是在“你”或者“他”身上。樱木已经认定流川体力不行，为保公平，他客观审视了其他可能性，如下：

第一，是不是最近发胖了呢？皮肤是不是变粗糙了呢？

樱木二话不说划了叉叉，心想我体形完美脸上从不长痘。流川枫也不胖，皮肤状态很好。

第二，是不是对爱爱这件事缺乏自信呢？是否对自己的部位（大小呀形状呀）怀有情结呢？

樱木嗤笑了一声，下一条。

第三，是不是太过熟悉彼此以至于产生厌倦了呢？心动的感觉消失了吗？

樱木迟疑了。他跟流川枫属于办公室恋情，上班天天见，下班天天见，他知道他那里有块非常非常小的胎记，他也知道所有人疑问过的关于毛发颜色的答案。好像，他们是过于熟悉了，那该怎么办？

樱木顺着箭头来到对策：增强你的诱惑力！来点新武器！发动视觉触觉冲击！

就算手段失败也不要责备对方哟！用你的爱体谅对方！

另一边的流川枫边转笔边考虑如何改善飞回来以后不得劲儿的状态。在冷静的分析过后他得出两个对策。首先，他要开始举铁，得在最短时间内增强核心和大腿肌肉群。另外，流川枫认为这段时间容易疲惫是因为素食过久导致蛋白质流失，故他找了许多强身健体的食谱。有了明确的目标就要确保100%执行。本月他和樱木的班次正好对调，一切都能在人不知鬼不觉中进行。

流川枫在楼下等到樱木下班，可他身边还有几个碍眼的同事。樱木说他们约好了去攀岩。虽然和计划有所出入，流川枫为了弥补主动提出加入。攀岩分了两个小队做竞速。樱木活像个猴子似的爬得贼快，跟他的队友在半空中击掌后徐徐滑落。保护绳绑在樱木的腿根，另一个前辈拍了下他的臀部：“嘿樱木，肌肉力量不错啊！再来一局，输了晚餐算我的！咦，流川，你怎么不爬了？”

樱木对流川枫此刻的心理活动浑然不觉，自以为是帮男朋友解围：“前辈，他连续那么多天夜里值班你别难为他了。”他走到流川枫身边，悄悄耳语：你不行就先回，我还没玩够呢。

结果流川枫硬是陪到最后，他输的局次最多，顺理成章由他请客。流川枫问樱木想吃什么，樱木说我想吃海鲜。于是流川枫带他们去了一个新开的海鲜吧，特色是法国空运来的新鲜牡蛎。一帮人几乎吃瘪了他的钱包，但，流川枫不在乎。

两人走向车站准备回家。在拐弯的时候流川枫拉住了樱木的手，说先不回家。他神秘兮兮地带樱木来到一栋艳光四射的酒店，即传说中的情侣酒店。

“你带我来这里干嘛？”樱木被戳穿了心思有点窘。

“只是碰巧在收藏夹发现了。”流川枫面不改色，“别不好意思，我预约过了。”

宽大的房间里是微红中夹着点橘色的灯光。中央有一张宽大到过分的水床。

樱木活了二十多年还是第一次来，说实话挺新奇的。房间里有个套套贩卖机，无香有香，点点带波浪纹等应有尽有。落地窗边是个浴缸，可以俯瞰夜景。

他坐到床边，冲流川枫笑：“都说我不介意了。”

流川枫压了一股邪火总算逮到了机会：“你跟那儿科医生很熟吗？”

“你说三井前辈？他经常逗……”樱木贼贼一笑，看来这是制造新鲜感的好机会。“怎么，你吃醋啊？”樱木伸出手指沿着流川枫的下颚勾描起来。

“不能有下次。”流川枫含住他的手指，咬了一口。

撩着撩着感觉上来了。

流川扯开了樱木的衬衫吻他胸膛，用力揉捏腰部，那里有种放不开手的滑腻触感。他使劲揉，跟上了瘾似的。

樱木不争气地被摸硬了，胸前传来的阵阵刺痛感让他难耐：“你……是不是故意让我吃牡蛎的？”

流川枫狠狠吸了一下，樱木瑟缩地弓起背。

“啊——你摸够了没……”

“你到底做了什么？”

“高级spa。”

流川枫的手往下挪，他再次震惊了：摸着像兜裆裤，但又不是……

“你敢笑我宰了你！我根本不知道你今天会带我来这里！！”

樱木的狡辩更显得此地无银三百两。

原想着要浪漫温柔的来一次，可等到流川枫看到那条内裤的瞬间一向冷静自制的他就顶不住了。

瘫软在床上的樱木眼睁睁地看着奢侈品内裤被毁于一旦。他的眼睛跟着流川枫，不对劲，难不成他是吃了什么药。刚才那两轮他简直快被撞穿了。诶，怎么回事！流川枫跳下床走向贩卖机。

樱木勉强爬起来一脸惊恐地看着他：“还来？”

流川枫挑了个没用过的纹路，二话不说把他的腿扛在肩上，心想连续一个礼拜的牡蛎可不是白吃的。

😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😅😅😅😅😅😅😅😅

咳咳。

那内裤叫做jockstrap


	13. 我眼中的你

流川枫是学画画的，带着作品去参赛。

樱木花道半工半读，兼职列车员，上夜间大学。

两个人首次相遇是在列车上。

车上人很多，挤挤插插。

流川枫无意间碰到其他乘客的身体，随着一声尖叫，列车员樱木花道一时冲动把他拽下了车。

流川枫因此画画大赛迟到，错过了重要的机会。

樱木花道后来才知道是社畜乘客想报社发泄，冤枉了流川枫。

他想找机会道歉，但是站台上再也没有出现流川的身影。

流川枫并未气馁，又创作了很多新的作品参赛。

他的画技非常精湛，天分很高。

可每次比赛的结果都差强人意。

教授对流川枫说：总是闷在工作室不是什么好事，出去走走看看吧。

流川枫非常想赢绘画比赛，于是接受了老师的建议。

艺术家采风，来到了一个小海岛。

流川在短期租房网站上找了房子。

他到了以后看到一个红头发的青年正在门口扫地。

原来，樱木花道是这间屋子的户主。

两人再次相遇。

樱木心怀愧疚，流川自然不可能有好脸色。

流川枫立刻萌生退租的想法，但是合同已经签了，木已成舟。

樱木花道对流川枫郑重道歉，流川枫不想跟他太过纠缠，于是两人和解。

樱木始终觉得自己有错在先，毕竟把一个清白的人带到警察局有损名誉，所以在住宿上很照顾流川。

但流川没有领情。

他说我来这里有我的打算，请你不要打扰我。

樱木定期回小岛照看房子，假期结束就回去继续打工上学。

海岛的美丽与恬静让流川枫灵感大发，他把所有见到的感受到的都通过画笔记录下来。

他把画作寄回去，但老师给出的评价还是不温不火的。

又一次比赛的机会来了。

流川枫挑了一副自己最满意的作品寄出去，然而再次与奖杯失之交臂。

他想不通自己的作品哪里不够好。

樱木又一次回到海岛，背着一大包东西。

回去的时候流川枫正在和前辈视频聊比赛的事情。

前辈问你跟人一起住啊？流川头都没回说无视就好。

樱木回家是放置作品的，他是学雕塑的。

前辈通过视频看到一件雕塑小样，露出了惊讶的表情。

流川这才知道樱木花道和自己一样是艺术专业。

他的雕塑作品很粗糙，甚至有些幼稚。

动物人物，乱七八糟的都有。

樱木挑了几个装在盒子里，解释说这些都不行，但是岛上幼儿园的孩子很喜欢，所以挑几个给他们当玩具。

樱木看到了流川枫的画，直言这是他这辈子见过的最美的画。

流川枫撇撇嘴，不以为意。

樱木要专心做毕业设计，辞了列车员的工作。但大都市房租太贵，所以跟流川枫商量回家暂住三个月。

两个人开始井水不犯河水的生活。

樱木做雕塑每天都会弄得浑身脏兮兮的。

流川枫画画速度很快，每天都在画。

每当看到流川枫的画又积累了一大叠，樱木就会产生一种竞争的心理。

某天，流川枫在画植物的时候犯了一个错误。

樱木花道因为从小在冲绳附近的岛上长大，很熟悉，就指出了流川枫的问题，还带他去看了实物。

流川枫这回的稿件被某大手出版社看中，高额买去做了插画。

流川枫和樱木花道冰释前嫌。

两个人从互不理睬（主要是流川枫不理樱木）开始正常对话。

樱木非常热爱大自然。

流川枫为了采风也去了很多地方。

但樱木觉得那些地方远不能体现出小岛的无与伦比。

樱木带流川枫一起去玩，冲浪潜水看珊瑚。

两个人在岛上度过了整个夏天。

流川枫的插画好评如潮。

出版社一开始只打算作为小说的插图，后来考虑给流川出单独的画集。

然而樱木的毕业设计遇到了瓶颈。

因为是半路出家，所以樱木的技巧还不成熟。

尽管有构思，无法很好的呈现。

他非常向往能像流川枫一样纯熟，完整表达所有想法。

流川枫打算帮他一把。

两个人分享了追求艺术的经历。

樱木说我最近总是刻到一半就停了，脑子里一片空白。

流川回答说 空白的时候才需要继续。

于是两人相互鼓励，评价彼此的作品。

创作，鉴赏，聊天，谈心，吹海风。

3个月很快就过去。

秋天的时候樱木花道带着毕业设计回到大学。

流川枫因为插画的成功以及令人眼前一亮的作品获得了梦寐以求的创作新人奖。

流川枫离开了海岛，又和樱木成为了平行线。

樱木花道在书店看到了流川枫的画集以及画展宣传。

两人在画展上相遇。

许久未见，流川枫请樱木喝酒，问到毕业设计的事情。

樱木笑笑说老师很满意。

事实是，雕塑系办了展览，樱木的作品很有人气。

可他冷不丁听到好几个人的评价：这种东西啊，怎么可能卖得出。

饭桌上樱木心情很低落，但他没有表现出来。

流川看了樱木的作品，认可且肯定了他的进步。

喝完酒天空下起了雨。

两个人成了落汤鸡。

他们冲到公交车站台躲雨。

樱木想起背包里有块毛巾，问流川要不要擦。

樱木穿着简单的白T恤，牛仔裤，雨水顺着脸上的轮廓落到湿透的衣服上。

流川枫的刘海贴着额头，雨水躺过鼻尖，挂在嘴唇上，喉结耸动。

气氛突然暧昧起来。

两个人情不自禁贴近，又像怕被蜜蜂蜇到似的迅速弹开。（没有亲到）

樱木逃进雨里，流川枫朝着反方向离开。

流川枫作为成功人士回母校讲座，遇到了上夜间部的樱木花道。

樱木头上裹着毛巾，双手叉腰，全心思考雕塑，他没有看到流川枫在看他。

他们之间隔着一扇门。

流川枫看到光落在樱木花道的侧脸上，心跳漏了半拍。

流川枫的讲座结束，很多大学生向他提了问题。

回去之前他看到了一抹红头发。

樱木花道在那个雨天后一直在想流川枫的事。

他头一次尝到了恋爱的滋味。

飘忽不定的，青涩的，患得患失的，眷恋的。

樱木和流川并肩走了一段。

他从口袋里掏出一个亲手刻的木雕是只小狐狸。不足五厘米高，毛发都清晰可见。

他私底下练习了不下百次。

樱木对流川说：你不是说没见过真狐狸吗？看，我雕了一个迷你版，以假乱真。天才吧！

流川接过小狐狸，思考了一会儿。

他对樱木说：我马上要去美国了，去纽约发展。

樱木感觉自己的心脏成了自由落体，他挤出笑脸说了一句：那祝你成功，大画家。

樱木把所有的情绪发泄到了作品上。

毕业后他回到了小岛，在家里闭门不出。

没日没夜的尝试各种新的形态，他只有这么做才能淡化心中的酸涩。

如果他和流川枫之间的种种只能以回忆的形式存在，那么雕塑就是载体，是他情感的具象化。

樱木花道完成了最后一次尝试。他满意地笑了。

这是一件非常隐私的作品，他不想让其他人看到，于是把它留在了幼儿园。

那是一件泥塑——两只互相交叠、交缠的手。

在那个海风习习的夏天，樱木端详着流川的画，半开玩笑似的说我真想知道透过你的眼睛看这个世界是什么样的。

流川枫把弄着一摊尚未成型的陶土，低喃把心里想的捏出来，三维和二维是什么差别。

顺其自然地，樱木就教了他。

过程中流川的手不巧覆在了樱木的手背上，清脆的风铃声盖住了徒然增快的心跳。

樱木的部分作品受到了家居/建筑厂商的好评，但是他谢绝了商业邀请。

他现在还不能全然平静下来，无法欣喜地迎接其他灵感。

他关上手机，暂停了房子的短期出租，打算放空自己。

樱木坐上了与流川枫初遇的列车，去了从来没有去过的地方。

他带了速写本和笔，记录下景色和心情。

一辆崭新的白色列车驶进车站。

大雪刚停下不久，周遭白得亮眼。

熙熙攘攘的人流把一动不动的樱木花道挤到一边。

他目瞪口呆地在列车上看到了自己的脸。

樱木下意识地查看周围，乘客们丝毫没有注意到列车上的喷漆画就站在他们身边。

白色车身上用水墨线条勾勒出无数个男人的身影。

共同点就是头顶的朱红。

水墨下的光与影，像夏天的入道云 ，像潺潺的流水，像通过树荫落下的斑点日光。

画中的男人凝望一方，只露出了半边脸。

又一波人群涌进车站，樱木被挤进了车厢。

就连车内的装饰都和车体做了统一。

车厢里如雪地般安静。

突然想起的车内广播让樱木双颊滚烫——

各位乘客大家好，欢迎乘坐本次由东北铁道特别策划的“雪国列车”。

我们将从青森出发，途径……，到达滑雪天堂长野……

我们特别邀请渡美归来的先锋画家流川枫先生为本辆列车定制了涂装车身。

作品名为《花道》。

盛夏隆冬，秋枫春樱。愿各位乘客在前往雪国的旅途中，探寻属于自己的花道。

列车到达长野。

樱木是最后一个下车的。

车外的冷空气吹到他的脸上，车站很快就只剩他一个人了。

樱木站在列车旁，看着流川的作品，直到列车远去。

他有些怅然地转身，却在月台对面看到了流川枫。

夜幕中，静悄悄的。雪，没掉了一切杂音。

流川枫背光，樱木看不到他的表情。

流川枫大喊一声：我马上过来，你站着别动。

随即，他快步跑下楼梯，绕了个大圈。

跑到另一边月台的流川上气不接下气，白雾一团团的冒出。

樱木在上面吹了十几分钟冷风，鼻子冻得红红的。他现在顾不了这些。

两个人面对面。

樱木：好久不见……你……什么时候回来的。

流川：就上个月。

樱木：哦……纽约，好吗。杂志上说你的在那边的插画展很成功。

流川：嗯。你知道大家最喜欢哪一张吗？

樱木摇摇头。

流川掏出木雕小狐狸：他们最喜欢这家伙。

樱木抿紧嘴唇。

流川见樱木半天不说话，继续：果真不出我所料。

樱木：什么意思？

流川：我记得，有人曾经说过，在热的地方呆久了，就想去看看雪。

樱木：这、这不过是巧合！我是为了采风，寻找灵感！

流川：我还记得，有人曾经说过，想透过我的眼睛看看这个世界。

——花道，你看到了吗？我眼中的你。

樱木语塞，只觉身体窜过一股酸涩的暖流。

流川一把拉过他插在兜里的手，摆出了和泥塑一样的造型。

樱木无比震惊地扭过头看着流川。

流川眼中给出了肯定的答案，坚定地覆盖着樱木的手。

他能感受到手心传来的真切的温度。

温暖又炽烈。


	14. 健气

流川枫从美国回来了，以一种“铩羽而归”的方式。

他大学毕业后顺利进入NBA。接下来几年的轮流转会加上被当人肉炸弹的经历让流川枫产生了回日本的念头。从小就开始接触的篮球，早就成为他生命中不可或缺的一部分。但NBA不是。

新一年球队正式终止了和这位日本籍球员的合约。经纪人在流川的个人公式主页上给粉丝们发布了告别信。

流川枫在离开美国前的一晚打开了陌生的Facebook，听着窗外凉凉的海风他敲下键盘。他没有把回国的事情告诉任何人，包括自己的父母。

升空时他有种解脱感，紧接着是一阵茫然和空无。

接下去该做什么？找日本的球队吗？继续打球吗？

流川枫带上了眼罩。管他的，他现在只想睡觉。

流川枫怎么也不会想到樱木花道会出现在机场大厅里。

尚未调整好的时差延长了反射弧的作用时间，他过了很久才想到应该是樱木看到了他在FB上写下的那几个字。

——明日帰る。

樱木花道跟流川枫在FB上互加关注仿佛是上个世纪的事了。球队信息都是由经纪人在个人主页上更新的。樱木先是看到了流川枫的告别信，下面的留言寥寥无几。他在告别信下用蹩脚的英文写了一长段询问情况，奇迹般地得知了航班信息（经纪人大叔以为是死忠粉丝要接机）。直到流川枫的FB更新，他才相信他是真的要回来了。

他没有直接问当事人是有理由的。

高中毕业前两人间娇嫩脆弱的恋爱小苗还没发育完全，就被大客机起飞时的大风吹折了。自从对丰玉的比赛过后樱木就一直看着流川。无意的，有意的，目光总会停留在11号身上。不知道从什么时候起，他渴望流川能回望他。

樱木向流川招手，嗨。

流川下颚有点胡茬，但丝毫不影响这张脸在樱木心里的分量。

樱木：看到你主页了。回来了，日本欢迎你。

寒暄不超过三句，樱木开车打算送流川回家，谁知被流川制止。

流川：先去XX酒店。他又加了句，你知道就行了。

流川到了酒店办理入住，篮球在日本还是那么小众，酒店人员不认识他也不认识樱木花道。

一起吃饭吧。流川问，樱木自然答应。

樱木在千叶的电力公司实业团打球，比赛经常往返东京。他猜流川会怀念寿喜烧的味道，于是带他去了日本桥的一家老店。

吃饭的时候樱木总觉得流川脸上有层拨不开的愁雾，他想问，但他知道流川不会回答的。

两人干掉了一升清酒，樱木放下小酒杯的时候流川凑过去吻了他。

樱木早上醒来，发现他躺在流川身边，赤条条的。某个地方有点痛。

头炸裂般得疼，不仅过量酒，还因为事情的过快发展。

他原本打算慢慢来的，谁知道流川回来的第一天两人就滚到了床上。

懊恼万分，却有点小开心。

流川还在睡觉，带惯了黑色护腕的那条手臂正搭在他的肩上。

流川醒来的时候看到枕头上的字条。

——我回千叶了。今天有训练。我的手机号XXX。PS你回来我很高兴。

流川没有纠结于思考两人上床的理由。不管怎样，樱木知道了他回日本的事。高中时大白痴常说，狐狸你就等着哪天夹着尾巴回来吧！严格意义上“解约”跟“夹着尾巴”搭不上边，他还超越泽北成为了“日本之光”。

流川枫对着镜子刮胡子。狭小到局促的卫生间让他意识到他是真的离开了美国，离开了NBA。从一种寂寞跳到了另一种寂寞里。

流川枫账户里的钱足够他在千代田买两三套豪华公寓了，但他却找了一间廉价小公寓，月租金不过五万日元。这里的住户都是为生活奔波的人，没人关心NBA，没人了解篮球，没人知道流川枫。

公寓六张榻榻米大，厨房后有个小阳台，栅栏许久没有上漆了。

樱木跟着流川枫来到小公寓，他还没开口问就被流川枫吻着压到榻榻米上。流川搂着他进入的那刻，他闻到了晚风里的铁锈味。

樱木喜欢流川枫很久了，不想拒绝突如其来的亲密。

流川枫用纸巾擦掉了痕迹，静静地抱着樱木，两人光着身体躺在榻榻米上。

——我喜欢你。我们交往吧。

樱木这句七年前没来得及说出口的告白，在四面墙壁的包裹下震耳欲聋。流川摩挲着红脑袋的手停了一下。半晌后，令人眷恋的清冷嗓音说了声嗯。

樱木每周会去流川那里三次。去的时候开车，到了还是开车。

今天流川格外用力，结束了两人的呼吸都很急促。

流川，今天一天在家？

嗯。

做什么了？

看电视，超级变变变，挺搞笑的。

还有呢？

睡觉。

周日我们对琦玉，会赢的，你来看吧。

不去。

怎么了，瞧不起实业团？

不是的。

樱木脸上浮起一丝落寞，流川轻轻吻了他的眉角，补充道：我现在，还不想去。

樱木点点头，背过了身。

流川的呼吸平稳下来，温热的气息吹到红色的后脑勺上，他贴着他睡着了。

樱木却一丝睡意都没有。

他很努力地设身处地想，他想象流川从美国回到日本后的情绪低谷，可是他没能成功。世界上最骗人的一句话莫过于“我能明白你的感受”。明明没有经历过，哪有资格说懂呢。

但他体会到了流川的忧愁，很淡，但很难拨开。每个人都有每个人的难题，流川遇到了自己的难题。流川什么都不说，樱木能做的就是陪伴他。

那，流川喜欢他吗？是真的，喜欢他吗？

这个问题让樱木胸口一酸。

他知道他一向沉默寡言，可是他快被流川身上的寂寞染透了。

他是因为寂寞，才跟他ZUO/爱的？

胸口仿佛长满了诡异的藤蔓，樱木深深吐出一口气。他悄悄侧过身，与流川面对面。樱木捋了捋流川前额的头发，偷偷凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇。

不管你遇到了什么难题，我都会在你身边。就像你当初，陪我完成复健一样。

樱木心里这么想着，他睁眼看着流川，毫不困倦。

睡了。流川的声音很轻。他把红脑袋拉近，抬起腿箍住了他的腰。樱木感受流川的温度，方才的胡思乱想没了踪影。

千叶电力对琦玉怪兽队，78:79。

最后一次篮板，对方外援黑人球员让樱木吃了一记重重的盖帽。樱木花道的跳跃能力在业内是有目共睹的强，但黑人的体格和爆发力更胜一筹，千叶电力不幸败北。

他从更衣室出来，给流川发了个短信说今天太累了不去了。

输，很正常。但总归是不爽的。

手机放回口袋里没过两秒就震动了起来。

在哪里？打电话的是流川。

在千叶啊。

体育馆哪个门？

！！

我在A出口等你。

樱木看到带着口罩的流川，不是说不来的么。

流川拉着樱木走出空空荡荡的体育馆。

你们队打得不错。流川枫的评价倒是中肯。

但是？樱木比较担心这后半句。

最后那球你太急了，没抢到好位置。

樱木用力捏了捏流川的手，被说中了心虚的典型反应。

你们是不是少一个助教？流川问。

樱木脸色一变。

准备了简历，打算试一试。流川枫自顾自说着，绿灯亮起后他拉着樱木走过人行道。是时候重新出发了。

你今天怎么来的？电车？回去的话得快点。樱木看了眼手表，催促道。

不回去了。流川枫看向樱木，去你那里。

我家可比你那大多了，樱木冲流川笑，他很开心。这是交往后流川第一次主动过来。

我录了好多集变变变都没看，明天我休息，在家刷电视吧。

不，明天去约会。

樱木惊讶地回过头，有点不敢相信自己听到的。

流川从口袋里掏出两张票，在樱木眼前晃了晃。

迪士尼。之前没去成。

只有樱木明白这个之前有多前。

七年前的毕业旅行，军团和晴子还有篮球队的队员们，大家约好去迪士尼留下美好回忆。樱木本打算借此机会向流川枫说出我喜欢你，实业团的集训却因故提前。他错过了旅游，也错过了告白的时机。

流川看着樱木惊讶惊喜的样子心头一暖。

樱木不会知道七年前的某天，流川枫翻墙进了电力公司体育馆隔着透亮的玻璃窗拍下了自己打球的样子。

流川一直带着这张照片用它驱赶身在异国他乡的寂寞。现在花道就在自己身边，心灵的缺口早被填满。

这次他准备好了，要在大白痴心心念念的喷泉前对他说出我喜欢你。


	15. 很久以前的故事

那是发生在很久以前的故事。

大雪过后的黎明，冷风叫嚣着萧瑟，灌进红发少年的粗布衣襟里。只见他脚踩草鞋，大步踏进山间的黑黝泥泞。脚底的湿滑让他一个趔趄不慎跌进山坳。正当他起身要把散落一地的干柴再次拾起时，透过浓雾的零星日光将他的眼神汇聚到一个白色身影上。走近一瞧，是个面若凝脂发如玄墨的少年，气息微弱，但还活着。

红发少年素来古道热肠。他背起陌生的少年穿梭于山林间，身上披着阴冷的水汽，沿一条结冰的小川在晨曦中踏上归途。

过了好些时日，黑发的少年才依稀觉醒，第一眼看到的便是蹲坐在他身边的陌生的红发少年。那人的表情犹如雪原里的一缕艳阳，能将可怖冷酷的的冰凌化作一汪和煦剔透的春水。

在红发少年的热络寒暄中，他得知他叫樱木花道，父母在兵荒马乱中早逝，只留得他独居在这方小屋。樱木端来一碗冒着热气的稀粥，呈在他面前。村里配发的陈米原本得省着吃到明年秋季，今天就破例，当是他醒来的庆祝吧。黑发少年犹豫了半晌，还是伸手接下了。就这样，他在这间木屋住了下来。腿上的伤靠着樱木的照料，在漫长的冬日里静静等待恢复。 

房子主人的聒噪只有在他望向披着厚厚雪被的那半亩田地时才得以停歇。田地是他父亲留下来的，可不知从何时开始地里的收成每况愈下。红发少年艳阳般的脸庞只有在这时会袒露不安与寂寥。好在，他的热心肠为他找来了一位同伴，为这冷清的房子平添了一份生机。他问他叫什么名字，来自何方，对方都闭口不谈。他只知道黑发的他总喜欢坐在廊下瞭望远方云雾缭绕的山顶，一眼就能望去半日时光。他吃得也不多，那巴掌大的土陶小碗从未添满过。

红头发说他的青梅竹马们改行从了商，行迹遍布各国。从小爱慕的村长家的小姐于他已是高岭之花，再过不久就要嫁作他人妻。田里的秧苗他自始至终精心呵护，只求明年能够收获金色的沉甸。他还问他，等腿伤好了，他是不是就要走了。他还是一言不发，看着那可望而不可即的山顶。

改天带我上山。

黑发少年突如其来的请求让樱木一愣，随即双手叉腰背过身去。屋里的昏暗遮住了他的脸，也隐藏了不经意间的感伤。

何必执着。

这到底还是他生命中的一个美丽过客。

又是一个黎明。

樱木用力背起三个月前救回的少年，驮着他走出了家门。手臂触碰到少年的衣衫，那料子如玉般温润丝滑。汩汩流淌的小川就在他的脚边，只不过这次他要带着他逆流而上。山林间的樱花树仍旧光秃秃的，稀疏的花苞还在适应这春寒料峭。

走到半山腰，红发少年敌不过疲惫，轻轻卸下背上的人，让他座靠一方干爽的石壁。樱木单手撑地坐在他的旁边，青色的天空正在变亮。

樱木渴了。他走到川边蹲下，俯下身用手撇了撇水面，接着往深处一探，掬起一泓清冽。他小心翼翼地捧水凑到黑发少年的唇边，示意他快喝。尽管他努力地并拢双手，流水还是调皮地窜过指缝。黑发的少年低下头，嘴唇碰到清冷的水，让那份甘甜淌进了心田。

日头高升。

阳光穿过密密的树叶在山路上留下几道光斑。参天古树的浓荫蔓延到不见尽头的深处，单纯的少年从未踏入过眼前的秘境，上下移动的喉结掩饰不了心中滋生的胆怯。感受到背后的人环着自己脖颈的手臂正在收紧，樱木放声一笑：放心，大爷我肯定送你到家！

密林里的昏暗浓绿沿着破落的石阶升上半空，山间的风送出窸窸窣窣的碎响。

山顶到了，再往前便没有路了。樱木在一处鸟居前停下脚步，带着身上的重量鞠了一躬。鸟居不知为何没有半点色彩，木头老旧得发白。注连绳含着晨露，庄重地高悬在两人的面前。

正当他踌躇该走向何方时，不知道从哪儿冒出一个面如地藏的慈祥老爹，他捋了捋细长的胡子，对樱木行礼致谢。

看样子是他家里人，樱木自答道。

黑发少年的华服从他的手臂上滑落，在老人的搀扶下从注连绳下穿过。红发少年目送他离开，内心深处期待着黑发的回眸。只可惜那抹白色的身影渐渐融进斑驳如繁星的日光，愈行愈远，随着晨雾消散在林中。

再度醒来时，樱木已经躺在了自己家里，只是手里多了一支圆鼓鼓的稻穗。

以后的日子里他还是一个人上山砍柴，下田种稻。一日的劳累过后，他喜欢站着舒展四肢，踩着木板发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。他的脑海里总是浮现出那个遥望山顶的黑发少年，只不过这次廊下的人换成了他自己。

不知是出于对过往的留恋还是对神灵的敬仰，樱木上山时总会带上村长给的朱红色涂料。传说朱红色能驱赶邪灵，增强神灵的法力。樱木每次刷涂前都会向鸟居弯腰行礼，希望神灵能听到心中的祈祷。而他与黑发少年在鸟居前的分别也成了追忆的尘埃，飘散在空中，洒落在林间。每当他举起刷子时，心里的某处总是期望这份回忆能永远鲜亮。

可能是上天听到了樱木的祈祷，就在下个秋天到来之时，父亲留下的半亩农田竟真的变成了金灿灿的麦浪，在风中摇摆起伏。他挥动手中的镰刀，割下一株株饱满香甜的稻子，这也许是世间最好闻的气味。

樱木挑出一把最晶莹圆润的稻米将它们装在红色的小布囊中，在一个晴朗的秋日里上山。

他不知道的是，此时朱红色的鸟居前积聚了一环又一环的彩色光芒，从中走出一位身着华服的黑发少年。少年轻盈地跨出鸟居，拾起掉落在脚边的枫叶，决定把这枚红色当作是他凡间的名字。

不远处的地藏菩萨眯眼望向这位稻荷神的白狐使者，呵呵笑了。

那幽幽的笑声幻化成清风，攀住从天而降的光束钻出密林，吹到了红发少年的耳边。

\--------------

NOTEs

最近在看小泉八云的《日本怪谈》，里面谈及了稻荷神以及神道教种种。稻荷神是保佑五谷丰登的神明，稻荷神社据说是日本国内数量最多的神社。狐狸作为稻荷神的神圣使节，同样地被人供奉。鼎鼎大名的京都伏见稻荷大社就以朱红色的“千本鸟居”闻名。


	16. 联谊之夜

流川枫和樱木花道都是大学生，同一个大学不同系，起初不认识。

三井寿，仙道彰是流川枫的学长，水户洋平是樱木花道的同期。

水户洋平在大学的通信群里发了联谊公告，说了时间和地点。

樱木花道头一个报名，然后是三井寿和仙道彰。

原本人数已经够了。

但出发前对方联络说新来了一位小姐姐，水户洋平就问三井有没有候选。

三井想到了学弟流川枫欠自己人情直接飙电话过去要人。

水户洋平看了眼流川的学生照竖起大拇指：可以，相当可以。

联谊的餐厅。

吸取前几回失败经验的樱木花道表现非常收敛。

比如：

他特地带了一顶时髦的帽子，因为上回有个女孩子说他的红头发有点可怕。

他特地修了眉毛，因为上上回有个女孩子说我喜欢精致一点的男孩子。

他特地参考city boy搭配了服饰，因为上上上回有个女孩子说最讨厌一身运动服的男生，特没劲。

他特地没有看菜单，特地压低嗓门讲话，特地……总是很多"特地"。

今晚他只有一个目标——要到一位女孩子的电话号码。

从研讨会上赶来的流川枫坐在樱木花道旁边，两人简单打了招呼。

吃饭，喝酒，聊天，樱木花道都积极主动地参与了。

可他表现得太乖，对在场的女孩子而言，樱木花道就像嚼久了的口香糖，刚开始味道十足，后来越嚼越平淡，关键是没有小鹿乱撞心脏砰砰跳的感觉。

碰了他的手居然还给缩回去了！唉。

女孩子们默契地去了趟洗手间：樱木花道，出局。

吃饭，喝酒，聊天，流川枫都被动消极地参与了。

他刚出现时，女孩子们先是低下头，随后慢慢抬头打招呼。

对这张帅颜的喜爱是女孩子们主动向流川枫出击的最强/到后来她们发现也是唯一的动力。

她们不问，流川枫不说。

她们问了，流川枫极其简短地说，也可能不说。

她们想让他代替她们说，流川枫皱眉，那模样有点儿吓人。

聊天犹如接发球，女孩子可以发球，但哪有只靠女孩子发球的道理？

太尴尬了。

女孩子们又默契地去了趟洗手间：流川枫，出局。

三井寿，仙道彰和水户洋平在这种场合总是如鱼得水。

三井寿可靠成熟有担当，女孩子们喜欢。

仙道彰温柔体贴又精明，女孩子们喜欢。

水户洋平从不尬聊特别会关照人，女孩子们喜欢。

女孩子们又默契地去了趟洗手间：跟他们三个去喝珍珠奶茶再唱卡拉OK吧！

离开洗手间前，有人提议：不邀请樱木君和流川君真的好吗？

流川君真的好帅，要不再给他一个机会？我还想再试试！行吧。

那樱木君呢？我都那样给暗示了他还不明白，只能当朋友。

一群人离开餐厅，说着要续摊。

女孩子问流川，附近新开了珍珠奶茶店，我们一起去好不好？

樱木插嘴：哇！我知道，那家的芝士奶盖特别美味！就是排队有点久。

女孩子看着流川。

流川枫直言：我讨厌排队，不去。

女孩子心中最后的希望破灭：这人怎么这样！？！

流川枫一走，樱木花道便失去了伙伴。

毕竟，用餐的时候他们俩都插不上嘴，只好吃饭。

巧合是他和流川都喜欢吃香菜，但女孩子们不喜欢所以仙道彰没有给点。

没香菜吃中华四川料理有什么滋味？唉。

樱木花道跟着三井水户和仙道，他们身边环绕着可爱的女孩子。

只有樱木花道一个人在最后。

那种格格不入感让他停下脚步。

樱木花道对水户洋平说：想起明早要去教授那里报道，先走一步！

他在车站碰到了流川枫。

两个被"落单"的人再次相遇。

樱木花道一笑：看来咱们彼此彼此。

流川枫回答前，肚子先叫了。

樱木花道摸摸自己肚皮：我也饿了，刚刚没有敞开吃。

流川枫提议：街角有家刀削面，香菜无限加。一起？

樱木花道整个脸都亮了：那走吧！

这天樱木花道的联谊成果——女孩子电话还是没要到，但他要到了流川枫的。

后来。

樱木花道对联谊产生了恐惧，不去又不甘心。

所以他每次去之前就会问流川枫有没有时间。

结果就是两人总是一起出席，又一起被剩。

流川枫不明白自己为什么屡次答应樱木的要求，可能是出于自己的良心吧。

再后来。

流川枫只想跟樱木花道一起吃饭聊天唱卡拉ok了。

他点完无限量香菜刀削面之后看着在跟隔壁桌大叔喝酒划拳的红发男孩，他实在是太可爱了。流川枫决定今天问问樱木，以后能不能只跟他一起吃饭。


	17. heart station

流川枫和樱木花道刚去美国，两人读同州的不同大学都是球队替补。  
租房子时因缘巧合两人还成了左右邻居。

樱木花道不训练的时候会去流川大学蹭饭&去流川枫训练场暗中取经。  
令樱木震惊的是流川在美国一年内居然窜到一九五，反倒比他高了两厘米。  
为此樱木花道每天猛喝牛奶灌生鸡蛋，引以为豪的身高怎能被他超过呢！简直要气死了。

不仅如此，流川枫训练时的水平和比赛时毫无二致，技巧强大发挥稳定。  
超级可恶，他居然比他先当上正选！  
樱木不想承认流川枫目前占上风，于是干脆不去看他训练了。  
他想 本天才有这时间还不如多跟队友练习英语对话，多练球早日当上正选！

独立日假期。  
樱木花道回公寓时碰到了大采购回来的流川。  
樱木正好饿了&因某事气不打一出来：站住！你害我白等两小时打算怎么补偿？  
流川：（是手机没电没回复樱木，不知道他等了两小时）算我理亏，请你吃饭。  
樱木：什么叫算你理亏？本天才看你是同乡才特别照顾，下次放假咱各走各的！  
流川：随你。饭还吃不吃？  
樱木：（哼，不吃白不吃）我要吃牛排！

流川带樱木去了最火的牛排馆。  
餐桌上，樱木花道把球队的事儿跟流川枫说了个遍，同时还兴奋地提到感恩节前会有正选队员的选拔赛。  
流川：那祝你好运。  
樱木：本天才战无不胜！到时候你就擦亮眼睛看吧！  
流川：没空，那周我要集训。  
樱木：嘁，你来不来都无所谓，不来更好，别被我的完美表现吓破胆才好！

话虽如此，樱木听到流川不来有点失望。毕竟流川枫早起的比赛他场场都去的。  
樱木嚼着牛排，看了眼“两耳不闻窗外事”的流川。  
罢了，礼尚往来跟他不搭。

樱木花道如愿以偿当上正选，他开心极了。  
他第一时间就把这个好消息告诉了流川枫，等了好几个小时对方才回复。  
流川的短信都不咸不淡的，但樱木认为能有人与他分享快乐无疑是幸福的。  
流川枫是最能体会他心情的人，一路走来惺惺相惜。  
樱木：嘿嘿，你还有什么祝福语要对我说吗？  
流川：这只是开始。

樱木放下手机带着微笑以及对未来的美好希望合上双眼。  
流川枫拿着手机短暂地思考了一会儿。聊了太久，今天的划船机只能pass，睡眠更重要。

让樱木始料未及的是一到正式比赛他的发挥就非常糟糕，甚至当所有人的面被教练骂到狗血淋头。  
后来樱木花道会的脏话都是跟这位教练学来的，这是他最不愿意回忆的一段往事。

巨大的精神压力下，樱木花道犯规五次退场。  
他走下场时，脚步沉重。  
在听完教练的指责和队友的安慰后，樱木花道电话流川枫。

流川：真正的问题不是在你自己身上吗？跟别人没关系。  
樱木：可对方是故意撞人！！就跟三浦台那次一样！  
流川：篮球场上是允许一定程度的身体冲撞的，这和裁判的容忍度有关。  
樱木：那就是裁判不公正！他歧视我是黄种人！明明是对方先挑衅的我！  
流川：你技术不到家而已。  
樱木：你……！  
流川：这里球员水平比日本高出好几个level，你看问题太幼稚。  
樱木：shit！流川枫，我脑子进水了才找你！你帮别人不帮我！  
流川：我站在第三者角度客观分析。时间不早了，你还有别的事吗。  
樱木：你客观个p！  
樱木狠狠挂掉电话。

又过了一阵子。  
樱木花道表现还是不佳，他又跟流川枫诉苦。  
流川枫的态度似乎改变了点，但说的话照旧不好听。  
樱木：好像所有都是我的错，跟你越说越郁闷！  
流川：那你就别打我电话，现在凌晨三点了。  
樱木：这是最后一次！我发誓！！

接连比赛失利，教练给樱木下了通牒：这场再打不好就坐回你的冷板凳去吧！  
樱木花道产生了前所未有的危机感和孤独感。  
他恳请教练让他把所有录像都带回家，他一定要找到失败原因！

樱木花道彻夜看录像。  
这让他想起高一的暑假，和军团，和安西教练，和晴子一起投篮练习的情景。  
那时候很多伙伴围绕在他身边，汗水中充满欢声笑语。  
然而现在他身边的就是一个从来不见踪影的曾经的队友。  
哦修正一下，流川枫几乎从不在他身边。  
看得正沮丧，樱木花道从观众席上扫到一顶熟悉的鸭舌帽。  
他柜子上有一个一样的，红色的。  
那是他和流川枫到加州旅游时买的纪念品。  
定睛一瞧，那个人怀抱双臂的人正是流川枫。

樱木换上一盘新的，果不其然又找到了那顶鸭舌帽。  
他为什么来？  
来了为什么不告诉他？  
疑问滋生，心情复杂。

隔壁传来开门声，樱木飞快跑了出去。

樱木：流川你给我站住！！！  
流川：什么事。  
樱木：你给我过来！（狠拽）

樱木：你来看我比赛为什么不告诉我，你为什么来看？（指着暂停画面）  
流川：你电话里讲得不清楚，不如我亲自去看来得节省时间。  
樱木：你看到现场还说我？安的什么心？？？  
流川：实话实话而已，球场上可不兴“人情”这套。  
樱木：人情？你来看比赛是卖人情给我？靠，你是不是打心眼儿里瞧不起我，没有诚意跟我交朋友！  
流川：你现在的球打得还不如高中。  
樱木：混账流川枫，把话收回去！看我不揍死你！  
流川：看你比赛简直是浪费时间。

樱木气炸，一拳挥上去。  
流川枫怎会乖乖挨揍，立刻挡住樱木进攻。  
流川：输了就使用暴力，你压根没长进。  
樱木伸长腿踢，流川枫把人直接压到墙上，用手臂抵住樱木脖子，大腿卡住他的腿根。

流川枫也想把樱木狠狠揍一顿，最好可以把他赶得远远的，别再出现在他的脑子里。  
他脑子里应该只有篮球的。  
他的时间应该只贡献给篮球和睡觉的。

流川枫力气很大，樱木被卡得有些发疼，但他不想妥协。  
樱木侧着头，眼里冒火，脸涨得发红。  
他的嘴唇颤抖，恨不得把流川枫咬死。

樱木瞪流川枫越久，流川眼里的情绪就越难解。  
被强硬卡住的部位因摩擦有点异样，窘迫和倔强在深褐色的瞳孔里同时闪现。

樱木想发出反击，不料被流川早一步禁锢住手腕。  
他还没来得及动作，流川枫的嘴唇紧紧贴住了他的。

樱木花道无论怎样都使不出力气。  
不知道是因为流川占据了姿势上的优势，还是因为他内心的某个未曾正视过的原因。  
流川枫的吻激烈又野蛮。  
樱木急促地喘息，疑惑地看着流川，嘴唇微张，问：你为什么……

不是“不”，不是“放开我”。  
只要樱木花道不拒绝，流川枫就会进行到底。

隔天一早。  
流川枫穿好衣服坐在床边看篮球录像，音量太大吵醒了樱木。  
樱木本想装睡，但明显感受到了流川的视线，于是掀开被子换上衣服，毫不示弱。

流川枫做好早餐，与樱木面对面。  
气氛过于安静，仿佛什么都没发生。  
樱木花道打开手机电台，正在播一首高中时的流行乐《heart station》。  
他一边咬面包，一边戴上蓝牙耳机。

樱木：面包太硬了，真难吃。  
流川：哦，下次烤软点。

说完，流川拿起桌上的另一枚耳机，塞进了左耳。

深夜一点的Heart Station  
不需要调节选台  
是秘密的频率  
心灵的电波 已经收到了吗 ?


End file.
